


Six cans of Whipped Cream

by Faberryspork (jaymamazing), jaymamazing



Category: Achele, Pinto - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymamazing/pseuds/Faberryspork, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymamazing/pseuds/jaymamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lea's never been a big fan of whipped cream, so Dianna wants to show her a way she could love it, all while enlisting the help of their friends Zach and Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six cans of Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be for January 5th, as it was National Whipped Cream Day that day.

“What’s this?” Lea asks, as she pulls out a bunch of cans of whipped cream.  
“It’s exactly what you think it is babe. Whipped cream. Don’t you know what today is?”  
“No...... Would It be something I would like?”  
“YES!” Dianna says, a little too enthusiastically. “IT’S NATIONAL WHIPPED CREAM DAY!”  
“Oh.” Lea says, laughing. “And what will be doing with said whipped cream?”  
“You know........stuff.......with Zach and Chris.”  
“Mmm. Kinky Di. I think I am going to like this this side of you.”

Lea and Di continue to unload the groceries they had just brought home, setting the place up for the dinner they had planned later that night. A couple hours later, and 3 courses cooked later, Dianna and Lea’s apartment is ready, when Zach and Chris arrive, ringing the door bell.

“Lea, you keep setting things up, I’ll let the guys in.” She says, skipping off to go let Chris and Zach in, casually mentioning that Lea does and doesn’t know what is going to happen that night.

Dinner goes well that night. Chris is impressed that the meal Lea and Di had made was completely vegan, wondering if Zach had put them up to it. Dessert proves to be a little mischievous, as Zach had decided that would be the time to start with the festivities that involved the numerous cans of whipped cream.

“So how are we going to do this?” Zach asks, while Chris is helping Lea in the kitchen with the dishes. “I was thinking maybe you suggest getting changed for a movie, then Chris and I walk in, whipped cream cans in hand.”

“Shh. The kitchen is just over there Zach.” Dianna responds, reminding her friend where the kitchen is and how Lea isn’t allowed to know of the plans. “But that sounds good. We should maybe get her a bit drunk first. She hates being walked in on when getting changed.”

The next hour consists of Zach, Chris and Dianna taking turns making the strongest drinks they could think of, downing them, and then hinting that Lea needs to go get changed so they could go clubbing as planned. As drunk as she is, Lea of course, falls for it, and runs into her room to change, dragging her girlfriend along with her.

While their friends are in their room changing, Zach starts undressing Chris, and helps him spray whipped cream onto himself. 20 minutes later, Zach and Chris are both wearing nothing but whipped cream, ready to go attack Lea. When they get into the girls’ room, they find that Dianna couldn’t help herself, and had started without them.

Lea is on the bed, moaning things that not even she would understand, as Di is underneath the sheets, scissoring two of her fingers in and out of Lea.

“This is unusually hot, don’t you think?” Chris whispers to Zach, his cock hardening as he speaks.

“Yes” Zach hisses, eyeing Chris’s hard on. “Why don’t I help you out with that? They’ve started without us anyways.”

Chris of course, answers by pushing Zach down to his knees, spraying more whipped cream on top. Zach takes the hint, and engulfs Chris’ cock all at once, sending shivers down his spine.


End file.
